En la mente de Uchiha Sasuke
by fiorellanime
Summary: UA, Sasuke nos narra como conocio a Naruto, desde que eran peques, su primer beso, como Itachi le metia sus pervertidas ideas en la cabeza y como es actualmente su relacion con su amado rubio, Obviamente SaSuNaRu,un poco del humor de 100pre
1. Amor a Primera Vista

**Cap.1 Amor a Primera Vista **

Esa mañana desperté molesto, no dormí muy bien que digamos, era mi primer día de clases, supuestamente debería estar emocionado, por fin conoceré el colegio del que tanto me habla mi Aniki, para mi eso es algo muy bueno, yo lo quiero en verdad, el siempre a sido alguien especial para mi, pero también es ¡¡¡¡tan desesperante!!!!!, dejando eso a un lado, salí de mi cama bastante fastidiado, soñoliento y de mala gana me duche, aunque solo tenia 3 años, me bañaba y cambiaba solo, sin problemas, ese día me vestí con un short negro y una camiseta azul, baje a desayunar y luego me fui con mi Aniki a conocer mi nueva escuela, en el camino el me explico (muy emocionado) que no estaríamos juntos por que el ya estaba en 5to grado y yo recién empezaba, dijo que el se iría al colegio grande y que si yo estudiaba, dentro de poco me iría con el, llegamos a un lugar muy colorido, no me gustó para nada, no estaba acostumbrado a ver tantos niños y menos tantos juguetes sonrientes, voltee a mirar a mi Aniki y estaba muy sensible **–Ohh!! Sasu-chan!! Pronto irás conmigo al colegio grande!! Estoy tan orgulloso!! TT.TT-** hubiera preferido no voltear -.-U, solo atiné regresar mi rostro y seguir mi camino, dejando a mi exagerado hermano de 10 años comportándose como mis compañeros de aula que solo tenían 3 años, así era él y así lo quería, a mi manera claro, hasta ese día pensaba que lo único que amaría aparte de a mí, sería a mi Aniki, pero luego vi ingresar a ese horrible y colorido salón a la criatura mas bella que jamás había visto, era pequeño y tenia los ojos grandes, muy azules y llorosos, una camiseta naranja con una espiral bastante graciosa, su cabello era rubio intenso, ciertamente no me gusta lo colorido pero en el se veía estupendo, perfecto, únicamente bellísimo, era tan brillante y su rostro redondo, lo hacia ver muy inocente. Yo, que hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna, me dirigí hacia el y solo atiné a decirle un tímido –**Hola...- **él, que se estaba restregando los ojos llorosos con las manitas, las retiro del rostro y me miró algo asustado –**Hola.. ¿quién eres?- **dijo con curiosidad mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas **–Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha ¿y tu?- **en ese momento dejó de llorar y me regaló la sonrisa mas bella de todas –**Uzumaki Naruto- **dijo feliz, casi saltando de alegría, nos sentamos juntos en una de las coloridas mesitas y conversamos toda la mañana, era realmente adorable, me hubiera Reído a cada instante por todo lo que decía, si no fuera por que mi orgullo no me lo permitía, la maestra intentaba callarnos, pero no podía, al llegar la hora del recreo fuimos juntos a los juegos

**Sasuke!!!** Gritaste contento

**¿Qué?** Respondí

**¿Tu eres mi mejor amigo sabias??** Eso de verdad me sorprendió, una mañana de conocernos y me entregó el titulo de "mejor amigo"

**Pues gracias O//O **le respondí sonrojado

**¿Y yo??? ¿yo?? Soy tu mejor amigo también ¿si?¿verdad que si?? . **Pregunto emocionado el rubito

**Pues claro, si lo eres U//U** respondí con timidez

**Ahhh!!! Te quiero mucho Sasu-chan!!! o!! **Grito mientras me abrazaba fuertemente por supuesto que yo estaba feliz de que me dieran una muestra de cariño así, mi Aniki hacia lo mismo pero, para mi el no era tan impactante como ese lindo niño

**Yo también Naru-chan, U//U te quiero **en ese momento, sucedió algo que... para que U//U me gusto bastante pero me confundió también, mi pequeño rubio me dio un leve besito en los labios **O///O Naru-chan ¿qué fue eso??**

**Mi Tío Iruka y mi Tío Kakashi hacen lo mismo, me dijeron que lo haces solo con alguien que quieres mucho n//n y yo te quiero Sasu-chan **

**Yo te quiero mas Naruto **me atreví a decir mientras le daba otro beso, el mío fue mas largo, como los que me daba mi Aniki, el me dijo que eso estaba bien por que nos queríamos, así que no le dije nada a mis papas, nos reímos y caminamos por el patio de la mano.

Al volver al salón dibujamos y nos enseñaron canciones, si no hubiera estado con Naruto allí, el colegio no me habría gustado nada, a la hora de salida nos quedamos bajo una árbol a esperar que nos recojan, debo ser sincero yo era muy conciente de lo que hacia y lo volví a besar, en cambio el que era mas inocente solo se dejaba hacer y luego se reía

**¿De que te ríes Naru? **

**Es que me acordé que mi tío Iruka me dijo que solo podía dar besitos cuando ya sea grande jiji n//n **

**Pero eso depende... **dije con astucia

**¿Depende de que? **Preguntó inocente mi Naruto

**De que tipo de grande se refiere, por ejemplo, ahora tu eres mas grande que el año pasado ¿no?**

**Ohh Sasu-chan eres tan inteligente!!!! Tienes razón! Ya soy grande n.n entonces si puedo darte besitos!!! Yupi!! **Gritó dándome otro piquito

**Si y como yo también soy grande también puedo darte besitos v//v **dije devolviéndole su piquito en un beso mas grande

**No quiero a nadie mas que a ti Sasukin! **

**O//O Sasukin?? **

**Suena bonito ¿no? Mi tío Iruka le dice Kakashito a mi tío Kakashi jejeje**

**¿Por que hablas tanto de tus tíos? ¿y tus padres?**

**Yo vivo con mis tíos por que no tengo padres, ellos se fueron al cielo **me dijo con una inocente sonrisa zorruna, yo sabia que en el fondo, el sufría y que no quería sonreír

**Te quiero Naru, y no me iré ni al cielo, ni al centro de la tierra n.n **y lo abracé

**Ototito!!!!!!! Ö.ó** me gritó mi Aniki con una expresión entre sorprendida y pícara

**Aniki... o//o **dije ruborizado, pero no solté la mano de Naruto (que me miraba dudoso) por nada

**Y quien es tu "amiguito" ¿eh Sasu-chan?**

**El es... bueno Naruto, el es mi hermano Itachi Uchiha, estudia en el colegio grande **

**Hola Itachi! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki n.n y estudio con Sasuke **

**Ya veo que _no solamente estudian _**me susurró pícaramente mi Aniki ante lo cual solo me sonroje **y bien Naru-chan ¿cuantos años tienes? **

**Tres! n.n igual que Sasuke **

**Valla!! Igualitos jajaja eres tan Kawaii Naru-chan!!**

**Y tu ¿cuántos años tienes? **

**Yo soy mas grande, tengo 10 años y ya estoy en el 5to grado de Primaria en el colegio grande de la vuelta **dijo mi Aniki orgulloso

**Valla!! Eres súper genial Itachi-kun! **Grito muy emocionado mi zorrito, cosa que me puso muy celoso

**Aniki!! Vamos ya! Quiero almorzar! **Le dije molesto

**Bueno, nos vemos mañana Naru-chan! **dijo Itachi

**Te veré mañana todo el día! **Le dije a Naruto, como para demostrar que yo pasaría mas tiempo con el que Itachi me acerqué y le di otro besote, Itachi se sorprendió pero hizo una sonrisa cómplice y nos fuimos

Al llegar a casa tuve una seria conversación en mi cuarto con mi Aniki:

**¿Que estas tramando Itachi Uchiha??**

**¿Sobre que? Yo tramo muchas cosas ¿sabes? jiji **

**No te hagas el que no sabes! Te advierto que Naru-chan es mío! No lo mires, no le hables y menos le digas Kawaii!! **Grite molesto

**Huuyy! Sasuke! ¿Estas celoso?? **Dijo casi entre risas

**No te burles! Estoy hablando enserio! **

**¿Por que me tratas así Sasuke? Yo solo fui amable con tu amigo ejem... ¿o debería decir koi?**

**O//O dile como quieras pero no te acerques a el**

**Sasu-chan.. el te gusta ¿no?**

**Pues si u//u bastante **

**¿Mas que yo? **

**Aniki... yo te quiero mucho, pero no siento lo mismo por ti que por el **

**Entiendo, yo tenia algo que comentarte también**

**¿A si? ¿Sobre que? ¿o sobre quien? **

**Pues en mi salón hay un grupo de chicos que también estudiaban conmigo en el colegio chiquito y en los otros años **

**¿Cuales Aniki?**

**Kisame, Sasori y... Deidara u//u **

**¿Deidara no es el que te dijo que le gustabas desde 1er grado el año pasado?**

**Si, pero bueno yo no lo acepte pero salíamos aunque yo le dije que no le iba a comprar helados, el aceptó igual, pero no me gusta de verdad**

**¿Y aun vas a salir con el?**

**Dijo que no importa por que el me va a invitar**

**Entonces ¿si vas a ir?**

**Si, ¿por que no? Es bonito y me quiere mucho**

**¿La mamá sabe?**

**¿estas loco????? O.o ¡¡si le digo me destruye!! **

**Entonces ¿tampoco le debo decir lo de Naruto?**

**Exacto! Mejor calladitos no mas! Jujuy**

**Bien Ita-chan como digas **

Y así el tiempo fue pasando, todos los días veníamos caminando con mi Aniki y Deidara, a este le gustaba mucho andar abrazando a mi Aniki, y siempre le decía "te quiero mucho Ita-koi!" nosotros siempre caminábamos detrás de ellos, tomados de la mano, así terminamos nuestros 3, 4 y 5 años, ingresamos al fabuloso colegio grande, en realidad se llamaba Konoha Ninja School, pero mi Aniki no se sabia el nombre -.-U, allí si veía a mi hermano todo el tiempo, a la hora de recreo especialmente, tenia una grupo grande de amigos, en el cual el era el líder, en mi salón yo tenia muchas fans pero solo tenia ojos para mi kitsune lo malo era que mi bello zorrito también tenia fans pero MUCHOS fans!! Como un niño que llegó 2 meses después de que iniciaron las clases, llego desde Irán un tal Sabaku no Gaara, desde que llegó no dejó de mirar a mi chiquito, cada vez que lo pesco mirando a mi zorrito, le pego una mirada de esas asesinas y el se voltea, hayy!!! Como lo odio!!!

Una niña de nuestro salón, Hinata Hyuuga, también le echó el ojo a mi Naru-chan, solo se sonroja cuando lo ve, y mi Naru es tan lindo cuando corresponde sonrisas, aunque no fuera a mi TT.TT pero se le ve tierno jeje, a veces me sorprendo a mi mismo, pensando en cosas lindas sobre el, por supuesto que no se las digo por que... bueno o//o ya saben da vergüenza, y eso no va con el gran Sasuke Uchiha, todo ese año me lo pase recordándole a los fans de mi zorrito que el era y siempre seria solo mío, con miradas de odio o llevándomelo en plena conversación muy amigable para mi gusto, lo apartaba de aquellos como Sai, Gaara, Deidara o Sasori, Si!, los amigos de mi hermano también pensaban que el era Kawaii -.-U lo de mi hermano se pega en verdad, a ellos les gustaba mucho abrazarlo o comprarle dulces, a mi hermano también y lo peor es que Naru es tan bueno que solo los deja y les corresponde los abrazos, yo odio que lo haga pero... no me atrevo a decirle que me muero de celos n//n ya saben dignidad Uchiha.

Ya les contaré luego como empezó el final de mi primaria y comenzó mi secundaria, junto con mi iniciación en un tema que para variar, mi hermano mayor me enseño, ¿como? Pues contándome lo que hizo con Deidara una tarde en los vestuarios del colegio O//O

Continuará...


	2. Aquello que no sabia de ti Aniki

Capitulo 2.- "Aquello que no sabia de ti, Aniki" 

El tiempo pasaba, la gente del colegio siempre nos veía juntos, yo, serio, inteligente y distante, tu, alegre, torpe y muy amistoso, eran cosas que me gustaban de ti, pero no me gustaba que las uses con gente que no soy yo, en verdad soy celoso, y lo soy por que se que eres maravilloso, por eso te quiero solo para mi, las chicas no dejaban de perseguirme, la gente nunca se quería alejar de ti, mi Aniki termino el colegio eh ingresó a la Universidad, yo y mi Naru-chan pasamos a 1er año de Secundaria, el único que sabe que somos mas que amigos, es Gaara, solo por que intentó pedirle una cita a mi Naruto y tuve que explicarle (entre puñetes y patadas) que ese zorrito era mío, él por petición de mi Naruto no dijo nada (no se resiste a él igual que yo) los demás creen que somos los mejores amigos del mundo, llegamos juntos al colegio, salimos juntos al recreo y caminamos hasta nuestra casa juntos, lo que no saben es, que hacemos mientras se da el recreo, que hacemos al llegar a casa juntos o ¿por que llegamos juntos al colegio?, la respuesta es muy sencilla, durante el recreo nos besamos detrás de los arbustos o simplemente nos abrazamos para conversar bajo un árbol, al llegar a casa (generalmente es a la suya, en la mía con mis padres no se puede) vamos al cuarto y nos decimos cuanto nos queremos entre besos y caricias, llegamos al colegio juntos por que me despierto a las 4 am para entrar por su ventana y acostarme junto a el, para poder dormir un rato juntos, luego desayuno con el y sus tíos, mi madre nunca me dice nada, ella ya sabe lo que nosotros tenemos y me comprende, mi padre no esta interesado en mi vida, solo me ignora, Itachi esta encantado con nosotros dice que somos la pareja mas linda que jamás ha visto, abraza y apachurra mucho a Naruto, lo mismo hacen Deidara, Tobi, Sasori y Kizame, la pandilla de mi hermano, hasta en la Universidad esta juntos, mi Aniki sigue con Deidara, aunque dice que aun no lo ama, solo lo quiere mucho, hasta que un día, descubrí por que Deidara soporta al espeso de mi Aniki, lo supe un día en que mi Kitsune salió con sus tíos de viaje, se fue un día viernes y volvería el domingo por la noche, mis padres fueron a la casa de una tía y yo, me quede al cuidado muyyy responsable de mi querido hermano mayor, llegué de mi practica de fútbol, y fui a bañarme para luego llamar a mi Naru y contarle todo lo que hice y cuanto lo extrañe en el transcurso del día, pero un ruidito muy especial me llamó la atención, parecía un gemido, abrí la puerta del comedor y sobre la mesa estaban Itachi y Deidara, mi Aniki encima besándolo y lo que mas me sorprendió fue que no tenían ropa O.O

**Aniki!! Dei-kun!! ¿Que hacen??**

**Ototo! Mmm... bueno, nosotros... ¿no sabes que estamos haciendo?**

**No... es una situación muy comprometedora pero no tengo idea**

**Es algo obvio Sasu-chan n.n **me dijo Deidara

**Estamos haciendo lo mismo que tu y Narutin cuando vas a su cuarto ¡eh!! ;D **

**¿Dormir? ¡Pues no parece!**

**¿¿Ustedes duermen?? Yo creí que ustedes ya... bueno ya sabes... eso**

**Si supiera no te preguntaría Aniki!! **

**Dei-koi, tengo que hablar de ciertas cosillas con mi pequeño e inocente Ototo, que por fin se esta haciendo hombre TT.TT que emoción, que orgullo!!!**

**Que imbécil! -.-U **dije molesto

**Entonces ya me voy **dijo mi rubio cuñado vistiéndose **nos vemos mas tarde Ita-koi, ¿vengo o vas?**

**Voy, quizás lleguen mis papás mas tarde no quiero arriesgarme ¿ok?**

**Muy bien mi amor! **Dijo cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de mi Aniki y estampándole un ardiente beso ** bye! bye!**

**Bien Ototo, empecemos! directo al grano! **

**Correcto Aniki! **

**Primero ¿nunca te has tirado a Naruto?**

**¿¿Tirado?? O.o **

**Mejor dicho... ¿nunca has tenido sexo con Naruto?**

**Eso no se puede u//u no te burles de mi**

**¿¿Estas en 1ero de Secundaria y no sabes como se tiene sexo con hombres?? **

**Pues... no U//U, creí que solo podíamos besarnos y tocarnos, ya sabes, esas cosas **

**Hay Ototo!! Que inocente eres!! Kawaii!!!!!! **Gritó mientras me abrazaba de manera asfixiante

**Déjame en paz!! Y explícame de una vez por todas**

**Bueno, si sabes como se hace con las mujeres ¿verdad? **

**Pues si, pero los hombres no tienen donde meter u//u su ya sabes que**

**Sasuke! Que poca imaginación! ¿No te lo imaginas??**

**Pues... -//-... o//o... v//v... no creo que sea ninguno de los que me imagino **

**Entonces te lo diré ya que no adivinas, simplemente se lo metes por el culito n.n y naruto lo tiene muy bueno, provecho!! Sasu-chan XD! **

**O//O pero Naru se molesta cuando le agarro el trasero, se molestará mas si le meto el amiguito por ahí u//u **

**Yo recién lo hice con Deidara en 4to año, pero tu puedes empezar de una vez ;D**

**U//U como se te ocurre!! Naruto no me dejará tocar su culito jamás!! **

**Solo insiste y lo lograrás! XD!**

**No quiero que mi Kitsune se moleste conmigo, además no creo estar listo aun -//-U**

**Cuando lo estarás si no? Uno debe arriesgar para conseguir algo! Y te puedo asegurar que es algo muy bueno n.n**

**Aniki, ¿lo haces con Deidara por que te esta gustando de verdad?**

**Pues... u//u no precisamente, por que lo hago solo cuando tengo ganas, mas bien creo que no es por amor, solo por gusto **

**No me parece bien, ¿no piensas en Dei-chan?**

**Si pero, creo que a el le gusta, sabe lo que siento y no le importa, el mismo acepta mi decisión y lo permite**

**Aun creo que es muy frívolo de tu parte usar a Dei-chan como tu juguete sexual **

**Solo nos divertimos Sasuke, el ya sabe lo que hace y si no se queja, es por que le gusta **

**Como digas Aniki... **_definitivamente cuando lo haga con mi Naru-chan, será por amor, y será cuando el quiera, yo se que el no es mi juguete _

**Continuará... **

**Prox. Cap.- "Contigo en mi cama" Mi Aniki me enseño tantas cosas, lo que no entendía es ¿por que no me dijo que debía practicar? **


	3. Contigo en mi cama

**Capitulo 3.- "Contigo en mi cama"**

Ahí estaba yo, sentado en la cama frente a mi Aniki, oyendo sus narraciones U//U poco decorosas, acerca de su primera vez, me dijo tanto, la manera correcta de como tienes que "ingresar" para que no le duela a tu... seme? No! Uke? Espera... no me acuerdo de la diferencia!! Gomen! Soy nuevo en estos menesteres, pero descuiden, aprendo rápido además que vengo aprendiendo desde 1er año de Secundaria y ya estoy en 4to, sii... tengo la misma edad que mi Aniki cuando lo hizo por primera vez, con la diferencia que ¡NO tengo NI la mas Mínima IDEA!! ¿Qué debo hacer?, debí escucharlo, pero mientras el seguía hablando yo pensaba en mi Naru-chan, que estará haciendo ahora... veamos... son las 7:35 pm, debe estar en su ducha... enjabonando ese cuerpecito exquisito que se maneja, a que no saben todo lo que a crecido desde el ultimo capitulo XD, tiene el mejor cuerpo del mundo.

Por eso lo tengo que proteger!! Hasta entré al equipo de Tennis... odio el tennis, y ¿saben por que entre? Por que mi zorrito esta allí y tiene que ir a las duchas luego de cada partido... Gaara también esta en el equipo, por eso debo cuidarlo!! El tipo normalmente se lo come con los ojos imaginen como lo mirará en las duchas, Grr... pues por eso yo ingrese al mismo club que el, mirarlo mientras se ducha es lo mejor del mundo!!! Como quisiera poder abrazarlo por detrás, darle un buen masaje jabonoso a esas partes apetitosamente sensibles y luego besarlo por todos lados para luego... Ejem!! Peroo.. tengo un problemilla, que solo puedo arreglar de una manera... pues preguntándole a mi Sensei... Itachi! XD

**Luego cuando ya estábamos muy cansados para seguir nos quedamos dormidos en las bancas del vestuario juju**

Aniki...

Fue genial, lo único malo fue que nos encontró un profesor, pero lo golpee y se olvido de lo que vio XD

Aniki...!

No te preocupes no se acuerda del golpe

Aniki!!

¿¿Que??

¿Como se hace... el ya sabes que??

Sasu... ya sabes el Uke y el Seme.. en la cama

Aja! Y.. ¿Cómo era... eso del Uke y el Seme?

Uke es el que pone el culito y Seme es el que apunta al agujerito XD

A ya -//- no lo recordaba

¿Tu que eres? O mas bien ¿que quieres ser?

Yo tengo que ser Seme!

Bravoo!! Igual que tu Aniki!! TT.TT que orgulloso estoy!!

Se.. bueno, no me interesa como te sientas, necesito tu ayuda porque... yo solo se por donde se mete pero lo que no se es como hacerlo

No me has estado escuchando ¿no?- dijo con ojos grandes, redondos y llorosos

La verdad... no

... eres malo Sasu-chan!

¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Hai!! Te contare otra vez como lo hice con Dei-koi

Ok

Y esta vez dejas de pensar en tu apetitoso Naru-chan y me escuchas!!

Vale!! Ya cuenta!!

Ese día...

:::::::::::::::::::: Ita - Flash Back ::::::::::::::::::::

Hace 5 años... 4to año de Secundaria, a las 3:00pm luego de la practica del club de Básquet Llegamos todo el equipo sudorosos, olorosos, destrozados, sucios y muy cansados al vestuario, como hicimos un buen trabajo el entrenador Gai-sensei decidió llevarnos a comer helado si terminábamos de vestirnos rápido, Dei-chan y yo ya teníamos unos... 2 años con 4 meses aproximadamente en que nuestra relación ya no se basaba en besitos inocentes, si no mas bien que en este tiempo nuestras manos habían aprendido a participar del evento. Entonces se nos ocurrió una idea para poder hacerlo en privacidad, como las duchas estaban llenas de vapor no se veía nada muy bien así usamos esto como un beneficio, botamos todos los envases de productos de baño y Dei-chan se sentó en el suelo yo tome mi maletín (lleno de ropa, toallas y otras cosas) y lo lance con fuerza al suelo de la ducha/PUM!!/ sonó con fuerza a coro con un grito de dolor de Dei-chan, mis compañeros corrieron a ayudar al "herido", le puse una toalla y lo senté en las bancas, luego fui donde Gai-sensei (quien estaba engullendo sus palitos de Jamón y Queso Flanky) para contarle sobre el "accidente".

**Gai-sensei!!! Gai-sensei!!**

**Que sucede Ushiha!**

**Es Uchiha!! no Ushiha!! **

**¿Para decirme eso nada mas viniste?**

- **No! Gai-sensei! Ah pasado algo terrible!**

- **¿¿Se acabo la edición limitada de la crema depilatoria Flanky con anti-irritante y sábila??**

- **No..**

- **¿Nos atacan los Frijoles Fantasma y los arroces vampiro??**

- **Nop...**

- **¿Repitieron Floricienta en Disney Channel por enésima vez?? **

- **Tampoco... bueno si.. pero esa no es la noticia, esta es mas terrible aun!**

- **Oh.. ¿Kakashi-sensei se caso con Iruka-sensei y no me aviso para ponerle a Rock Lee como su damito de honor?? ****TT-TT**

- **Noooo!!! **

- **¿Kisame se comió el jabón liquido olor a trucha feliz marca Flanky y esta botando espuma por las branquias otra vez?**

- **Etoo si... pero esa tampoco es la mala noticia!!**

- **¿Entonces? ¿qué paso??**

- **Deidara se callo de culo en las duchas!**

- **Ah.. ¿nada mas? Yo creí que era algo realmente malo **

- **Lo malo es que como usted es el profesor, ¡Usted es responsable por nuestra seguridad!! **

- **Oh!! Kamisama!! Tengo que ir a auxiliar a ese pobre alumno!! No puede morir en la flor de su juventud!!**

- **See.. bueno, yo creo que será mejor que me quede a cuidar de el, mientras el equipo se va con usted por los helados, después de todo, se lo merecen **

- **Eres tan sensible Ushiha**

- **Es UCHIha **

- **Como sea! Ten esta crema humectante puede servir para el golpe **

- _O para algo mas jeje_-** ok Gai sensei**

- **Llama a tus compañeros para irnos de una vez**

- **Vale!-** corrí a los vestuarios para llamar a los premiados -**muchachos!! Gai Sensei dice que vallan tranquilos con el!**

- **¿Qué? ¿Y Deidara?**

- **Tranquilo Sasori! yo me encargare del herido **

- **Bueno... entonces si, Terminen chicos!! **

- **Haiii!- **todos se largaron dejándome con toda esa "carga", pero lo que no sabían es que eso era justo lo que yo deseaba muajajaja

- **Pobre Dei-chan! ¿Ya esta mejor tu culito?- **dije posando una mano en su trasero

- **No Ita-chan! Me duele mucho!! ¿me sobas?- **me respondió entrelazando sus manos por detrás de mi cuello mientras me besaba la parte delantera del mismo

- **Eres un regalado ¿sabias?**

- **No es cierto!!, tu eres un abusador de Deidaras en peligro de extinción!**

- **XD estas loco! Pero me encantas tal y como eres...**

Así, mojado como estaba lo recosté en el suelo de la ducha mientras lo besaba con gran pasión, yo debo admitir que estaba muy nervioso, era mi primera vez después de todo, soy pervertido pero tuve mi época de santidad... aunque no lo creas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Aviso! Lemon::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mi boca empezó a bajar mientras paseaba por sus labios, su cuello, su pecho, sus pezones eran tan rozados y suavecitos, Dei-chan es una delicia me dije, seguí bajando por su estomago hasta llegar a su ingle, su blanca y suave piel me acogía por donde fuera que posara mis labios, yo era muy feliz, el gemía descontroladamente, estaba completamente enloquecido!! Hasta que la encontré... esa parte... esa zona que no me atrevía a tocar hasta ese momento y la atendí con cariño, en un suave vaivén con pequeñas mordidas, escuchando mi nombre en sus labios por primera vez, mis manos subieron a sus caderas y las suyas se posaron sobre mi cabeza.

Mantuve ese ritmo por varios minutos hasta que no pudo aguantar mas y soltó todo lo que había en su interior, luego recordé la cremita humectante de Gai-sensei y decidí usarla, después de todo... para algo tenia que servir, la eché en mis manos y frote con suavidad las piernas de mi Dei-koi, fui subiendo las manos despacio hasta llegar a su hermosa y bien proporcionada colita.

Le dedique suaves caricias que hace tiempo deseaba darle, con cuidado busque cierto agujerito virgen y lo contornee muy despacio para luego presionar no muy fuerte, el soltó un débil gemidito y arqueo su cuerpo hasta que pude meter el dedo, sabia que mi Dei-chan estaba incomodo y que le dolía, demo los dos decidimos hacerlo y valla que tenia ganas, la verdad no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de parar, aunque vinieran todos mis compañeros de vuelta.

Ingrese el segundo dedo, no quería lastimar a mi Dei-chan, por que si le dolía mucho, con lo sensible que es, estoy seguro que no querría hacerlo de nuevo y eso no puedo permitirlo!!!! El solo soltó un fuerte y muy sexy suspiro, se notaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, mi Dei-chan empezó a moverse suavemente así que ingrese un dedo mas a su Rosado agujerito, zona pequeña pero muy caliente, cuando el se empezaba a descontrolar saque los dedos de allí a lo que Deidara respondió con una mirada de "te odio maldito" que no pude ignorar, así que acerque mi miembro a esa sonrosada zona para penetrarlo suave y lentamente, así no lastimaría a mi Koi.

Luego proseguimos, entrar y salir de allí era genial!! Ciertamente delicioso! empecé con unas embestidas suaves hasta continuar con unas mas fuertes, Dei-koi se estremeció en mis brazos, rasguño mi espalda y entrelazo sus piernas en mi cintura, mientras susurraba en mi oido un "**Ita.. chi... teaa.. te amo..."** y terminamos juntos quedándonos medios dormidos para poder descansar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Lemon sigue leyendo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al rato de haber consumado nuestro amor (o mejor dicho al rato de haber hecho lo mas rico que mi Dei-chan me pudo haber hecho) oímos la puerta abrirse

- **Itachi! Deidara!! ¿Que están haciendo allí?**

- **Zabuza sensei!! O.o **

- **Ups O-OU**

- **No puedo creer lo que ve mis ojos!! Ustedes haciendo este tipo de inmoralidades!! En las instalaciones del colegio!! Como se atreven!!**

- **Patada del Uchiha XXX!!!!! **

- **X.x-** Zabuza Sensei- **K.O. **

- **Itachi!! Nos meteremos en problemas!! **

- **Vístete rápido!! **

**::::::::::::::Ita-Flash Back End:::::::::::::::::**

- **Aniki!! Noqueaste a un profesor!! **

- **Hai! No tenia otra opción! Es que... bueno, me puse nervioso y solo ataque..**

- **Y que paso luego de eso?**

- **Pues Dei-koi y yo salimos corriendo lo mas rápido posible hacia nuestras casas.**

- **Woow.. Aniki eres un pervertido **

- **Yosh!!! Claro mi pequeño pony n.n**

- **-.-U pony??... buen y entonces solo tengo que preparar bien el trasero de mi Naru y no le dolerá ¿correcto? **

- **Mmm... se podría decir **

- **O.o! o sea que si le dolerá?? **

- **No vas a lograr nunca que no le duela nada, pero eso no quiere decir que el dolor será insoportable**

- **A... bueno, si es así.. esta bien **

- **Itaaa-koiiiii!!!- **grito mi cuñado mientras saltaba sobre mi Aniki para plantarle uno de sus acostumbrados besitos inmorales

- **Dei-chan!!- **y mi hermano lo recibió mas que feliz

- **Ejem!! -.-U**

- **Oh... Sasu-chan n.n ¿como estas?**

- **Sobreviviendo a mi hermano, ahora ya me voy**

- **Ohh!! ¿¿Me dejas a tu hermano??**

- **Es toodo tuyo, si quieres llévatelo a Groenlandia o quizás a Alaska allí será mejor recibido **

- **Waaa Sasukin!! TT.TT después de las sabias palabras que acabo de darte!! Me tratas como estropajo!! **

- **Ja.. arigato nii-chan, voy a ver a Naru byee! **

- **Adios cuñis n.n**

- **Adiós Ototo!! cuídate!! Manda fruta!!**

- **Condones te voy a mandar!! **

- **Ok! Pero con sabor a fruta XD! **

En ese momento me reía de mi Onii-chan, en verdad estaba loco, pero es muy buen hermano, debo admitirlo, su "relato" me dejo en un estado algo... Animado, así que fui a ver a mi Naru... ¿me permitirá tocar zonas a las que no eh llegado antes? Espero que si...

Continuara...


End file.
